


Good Person

by shiningtwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, michaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningtwice/pseuds/shiningtwice
Summary: Chaeyoung will always be a good person to Mina.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Good Person

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Mina's melody project [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IG-ykt57E-U)

Mina suddenly woke up from a deep sleep. She doesn’t know why she suddenly woke up, but she feels thirsty suddenly. She then got up and went to the kitchen, filled the glass with water and drank it as if she hasn’t tasted it for a long time.

She stared outside the window, noticed how dark the clouds are and how quiet her environment is. She assumes it’s now midnight. She smiled as a thought bumped into her mind. She went back to the bedroom, get her phone, and dialed someone’s number.

It took 3 rings before the other line picks up and Mina continued smiling.

“Hey, did I wake you up?”

_“Uhm, no, it’s okay. Is there something wrong?”_

“Can we meet?”

_“Right now?”_

“Yes?”

_“Alright. I’ll be in front of your unit in a minute”_

They both fixed themselves, got their keys in their pockets, and exited their respective units. They turned to their side to see each other with a giggle and walked hand in hand going out of the building.

“Are you okay, Mina?”

“Yeah, I guess. I woke up from a deep sleep and suddenly don’t want to go back yet.”

“Don’t have any nightmare?”

“Nothing, really. I’m sorry if I disturb you and worried you.”

“Oh no, don’t. It’s really okay, as long as you’re fine.”

They exactly doesn’t have any specific place to go to, they just go whenever their feet lead them to. The midnight breeze touches both their skin as they only have their sleep wears on, not wearing any jacket to protect them from the cold.

“It’s actually nice here”

Mina closed her eyes for a second, feeling the breeze in her cheeks as she holds the person’s arm still.

“Because you’re here”

“Silly”

“Cheesy”

“But thanks, though”

“For what?”

“You’re always literally one call away when I suddenly want to have midnight walks from my waking up from a deep sleep. Thank you so much for coping with me, Chae.”

“It’s nothing. Just always remember that I will always stay by your side”

Chaeyoung’s bangs were flown away by the sudden wind as she say her words and right after Mina looked at her direction, so the latter tuck her hair in her ear and smiled at her.

“I sometimes think of the idea of _us_, if it is really possible”

When Mina feels that Chaeyoung is about to turn her gaze to her, she immediately returned her look at the road and realized that they are now at the convenience store 3 blocks away from their building.

“Oh hey look, let’s sit here first and eat, perhaps if you want”

She suddenly changed the topic leaving the hanging Chaeyoung beside her. They sat at the available seats outside the store for a moment before they both decided to come in and buy some midnight snacks. Mina immediately gave the money to the cashier once they reached the counter because she knows that Chaeyoung will always insist on paying for their food.

“Let me pay this time”

She smiled widely as she put the change back to her wallet and carry the snacks in her arms as they made their exit and went back to the seats outside the store. They opened their kimbap and stirred their coffees.

Chaeyoung’s thinking of opening the hanging topic they had before going to the convenience store, but thoughts vanished when Mina talked first.

“Chaeyoung”

The older girl, out of nowhere, called her name while showing off her gummy smile and she thinks it is the cutest thing she saw in her whole life and declares that her day is now complete (because it’s midnight and basically another day is starting).

“Y-yeah?”

“Stuttering, eh? I just want to thank you again, though”

“Huh?”

“For being a good neighbor and a good person, in general”

Chaeyoung just stares at her, waiting for Mina to continue speaking, if ever she still has something to say to her.

“I just realized this just now. I looked outside my window once I drank some water after waking up. You were always there for me, no matter what. You know my life story, I know yours. We were literally living next to each other, and breathing also, I guess”

She let out a chuckle that also made Chaeyoung smile because of how cute she is before the girl continued.

“You’re one of kindest person I know in my life and I just want to express how grateful I am to have you in my life. I really can’t tell if we’re that close, but for me, I can say we’re much close friends. And you do know that I talk the most when it’s midnight, right? Because I’m usually just quiet, so sorry about that.”

“I know that too well, and it’s more than okay. You can still go on with your stories and I will always be here to listen to you”

It made Mina’s heart flutter, she really doesn’t have anyone to listen to her and be with her as much as Chaeyoung did. The girl has been her companion for 7 years now ever since she decided to settle abroad away from her family. She has been by her side ever since she decided to be independent. She has been there for Mina ever since she graduated college, got her first job, got her first project rejection, got her first paycheck, got her first unit, almost all of her first’s when she became independent. Chaeyoung has been with her all throughout, and even though she can’t say she’s been there since day one, she wants to say, assumes, and high hopes that the girl will be there for her until the remaining days of her life.

“I think I woke up from deep sleep lately because of the stress of work. I am a bit scared of that because I do not have Ray beside me to accompany be every night and I’m also a bit burdened because I keep on calling you 4 times in a row this week.”

“I can be with you, if that’s okay. I volunteer to accompany you.”

“Really?”

Chaeyoung shyly smiles, suddenly bites in her kimbap to somehow hide the blush in her cheeks because she saw how Mina’s eyes brighten like the moon above them. She finished chewing and answered the older.

“Really.”

“Uhm, okay. Should I go to your unit or will you come to mine?”

“What do you prefer?”

It’s now Mina’s time to feel shy so Chaeyoung thinks she got the girl’s answer and let it out herself.

“Alright. I’ll stay in your unit until you’re okay.”

“Aaaw, thanks Chaengie”

That sudden nickname feels foreign to Chaeyoung’s hearing, but it surely stays with her and will echo in her mind, plus the fact that Mina looks like she wants to coo someone makes her heart flutter and a smile automatically formed in her lips.

“Oh, thanks for the snack and coffee, too”

“It’s nothing compared to your kindness, cub”

Another nickname. When will Mina stop fluttering her heart like that? Chaeyoung doesn’t know the answer, but she surely enjoys every moment as long as she’s with Mina. In that 7 years in her life, she can say that it is the best ones because she had met the girl that always makes her heart flutter, that makes her smile out of nowhere, that makes her feel that she’s not alone, that always make her think that the world is a better place to live in, especially because the word world, place, and live, can be just one word for her and it can be Mina.

In that 7 years, Chaeyoung learned to love the things Mina likes to enjoy her life. Like the moment they are in as of now. She knows that the girl really likes having walks, especially when it is midnight, that the girl likes to feel the midnight breeze inside her own being, that the girl likes it when it suddenly rains and the environment becomes gloomy because according to her it makes her calm. She also got to discover things about the girl that she doesn’t really expect from her so she’s overwhelmed over all because of a Myoui Mina in her life and she’s just as thankful as the older because she has her in her life.

“So are we just going to flutter ourselves through words?”

Chaeyoung jokingly said after she gulped from her coffee and Mina just watch her as she let out a giggle.

“Yes? No? I don’t know, though”

They both laugh and it somehow echoes because the place basically only has them plus the cashier inside the store. They both felt that it is indeed one of the best nights they have because of the midnight breeze plus the fact that they are with each other.

A sudden bit of something wet touches their skin and as they look up at the sky, they both assumed that it’s going to rain soon, and they do not have any umbrella with them, and they also do not want to go back to their units yet.

“Wanna sit inside?”

It’s Chaeyoung who offered and Mina gladly smiled as they carry their food inside and felt the breeze from the air conditioner they both bet has a low temperature because of the sudden coldness they felt different from the natural breeze they felt outside.

“Can we just let the rain pour, wait for it to stop and go back?”

“Sure, I really know that you want this one.”

“Definitely. Thanks for staying”

It’s just a simple statement, but Chaeyoung thinks that there’s butterflies in her stomach. Stay. It’s the thing she wants to do as long as she’s by Mina’s side, she will gladly do so because it is really a pleasure to be with someone like Myoui Mina.

“Can I perhaps ask you something?”

“Yeah sure, ask ahead”

Chaeyoung looked in Mina’s direction who is busy appreciating the rain pouring outside with such admiration in her eyes and a cute smile and she thinks it’s the most wonderful scene she had seen in her life.

“What do you mean by that? I mean, what you have just said before we came here at the store”

Mina then looked at her direction, as if asking her for a staring competition, but she knows she needs to answer or else things will suddenly get awkward and Chaeyoung might withdraw her words about staying in her unit for a while.

“Ah, that. It’s really random, though. I told you, I really find you a good person and I sometimes ask myself if I like you because of that or because I really like like you. As you asked me just now, I think it’s the latter.”

Mina proudly smiles and Chaeyoung swears her heart beats faster than the usual and she feels hotter, assuming that a blush formed on her cheeks once again.

“Uh, wh-why? I mean, h-how? Uhm, eh?”

The older then giggled at her. Mina thinks this is the best day of her life with Chaeyoung so far. She got to have a midnight walk with her, felt the midnight breeze, witness the rain pour, and be able to admit her feelings that’s confirmed just now.

“Just because. I like you, Chaeyoung. Just because.”

“For real?”

“For real.”

They both smiled and Chaeyoung is more than ready to admit her feelings for the older girl, too.

“Right. Because I like you too, Mina.”

The rain had just stopped. They finished eating their kimbap and drinking their coffees. They walked back in their building hand in hand. Entered Mina’s unit as they cuddle with each other until they finally felt sleepy.

Mina feels grateful for having a good person such as Chaeyoung by her side, and she will forever treasure the person beside her because she knows she’s worth it, she’s everything to her, and most importantly, because she’s now home.

**Author's Note:**

> @letterstotwice on twitter  
more michaeng content [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140073) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589852)


End file.
